starfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Emma Watson
Emma Watson est une actrice britannique, née le 15 avril 1990 à Paris, en France. Elle est connue pour avoir joué le rôle d'Hermione Granger, l'un des trois rôles principaux dans la série des films Harry Potter. Elle prête sa voix dans le film d'animation La Légende de Despereaux sorti en 2008. Ce n’est qu’après avoir tourné tous les opus de Harry Potter que l’actrice s’attaque à des rôles très différents. En 2012, elle incarne une des costumières de Marilyn Monroe dans le film My Week with Marilyn de Simon Curtis. On la retrouve également à l’affiche du Monde de Charlie de Stephen Chbosky et de The Bling Ring, réalisé par Sofia Coppola sortie en 2013 où elle tient un des rôles de premier plan. En 2014, elle tient le rôle d'Ila dans le péplum américain Noé réalisé par Darren Aronofsky. On peut aussi la retrouver dans le film Regression de Alejandro Amenabar en 2015. Biographie Emma Charlotte Duerre Watson naît dans le Marais à Paris le 15 avril 1990. Elle est la fille de Jacqueline Luesby et Chris Watson, tous deux avocats britanniques pratiquant en France et passe ses cinq premières années à Maisons-Laffitte, dans une école internationale (Ermitage international school of France). Ses parents se séparent quelques années après la naissance de son frère cadet Alex Watson (né en 1992) en 1995. À la suite de ce divorce, elle déménage avec sa mère et son frère cadet dans le comté d'Oxfordshire en Angleterre. Elle passe néanmoins les fins de semaine dans la maison de son père à Londres. Elle parle un peu français, mais « pas aussi bien » que durant son enfance en France. Elle passe ses années d'école primaire d'abord à la Lynams School, école maternelle de la Dragon School d'Oxford, de septembre 1995 à juin 1998. Durant ces années, on lui diagnostique un trouble déficitaire de l'attention avec hyperactivité et elle est mise sous Ritalin, médicament qu'elle prend toujours à l'âge adulte. Elle va ensuite à la Dragon School, de septembre 1998 jusqu'en juin 2003. Durant son adolescence, elle joue au hockey sur gazon dans le club d'Oxford. Après ses études à la Dragon School, elle est inscrite à partir de 2003 à la Headington School, école privée d'Oxford réservée aux filles. Ayant réussi ses examens du A-level en 2008, Emma fait une année sabbatique avant d'entrer à l'université Brown à l'automne 2009 pour y faire des études de lettres. À la rentrée 2011, elle entre à l'université d'Oxford pour continuer ses études de littérature anglaise. En mai 2014, elle sort diplômée de l'université Brown en littérature anglaise. En mars 2015, le magazine AskMen la désigne « Femme la plus remarquable de l'année ». Elle figure parmi les 100 personnes les plus influentes de l'année 2015 par le magazine Time. Mannequinat En 2009, elle devient l'égérie publicitaire de la marque britannique Burberry pour la campagne automne/hiver ainsi que pour la suivante . La même année, elle fait sa rentrée à l'université Brown. En 2010, elle crée une ligne de vêtements pour adolescents intitulée Love from Emma en compagnie de Safia Minney, la fondatrice de People Tree. En décembre 2010, Emma Watson fait la une du numéro de décembre de Marie Claire, celle-ci étant pour la première fois animée pour la version iPad du magazine. En 2011, elle devient la nouvelle égérie de Lancôme avec le parfum Trésor Midnight Rose, ainsi que du rouge à lèvre Rouge in Love. En mai, elle est élue première au classement des femmes les mieux habillées par Glamour Magazine devant Cheryl Cole et Kristen Stewart. En décembre 2011, Emma obtient la première place du classement de TC Candler « The 100 most beautiful faces of 2011 » (les 100 plus beaux visages de 2011), devant Camilla Belle et Rihanna. Emma Watson est apparue pendant six années consécutives dans la liste des 100 femmes les plus sexy selon le magazine FHM. Voté par les lecteurs, Emma Watson est en 2007 classée 98e. Les années suivantes, elle est 33e, 47e, 29e, 23e, 64e et 19e en 2013. Elle a fait la couverture de différentes éditions du magazine ELLE : ELLE Belgique, ELLE Royaume-Uni, ELLE Australie, E Afrique du Sud, ELLE Thaïlande, ELLE Japon, ELLE Corée et ELLE Québec. Catégorie:Fichiers